Vorlage Diskussion:Stammbaum Bolton
Bei Stammbäumen kenne ich mich absolut gar nicht aus. Deshalb lieber auf diesem Wege. Arya/Jeyne ist nicht die Tochter von Ramsay umd Donella Hornwald, sondern die zweite Ehefrau von Ramsay. Da wäre eine Änderung von Nöten. Außerdem werden doch die festen Ehen mit durchgezogenen Strichen und Affären mit gestrichelten markiert, oder? Roose war ja mit Bethany verheiratet. Atariks (Diskussion) 11:54, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Ich kümmere mich mal drum. Für einen Einstieg in die Materie siehe auch Vorlage:Stammbaum. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 11:00, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Okay, danke. Ich hatte bestimmt 30 Bearbeitungen hinter mir, bis es so aussah wie vorhin. :) Habe mir das alles selbst erschlossen. Und es ging ja sogar, nach meinen Empfinden. Vielleicht nicht hübsch, aber erkennbar. Ist es generell in Ordnung, wenn ich die Stammbäume, erstmal die Kleinen, durchgehe und überarbeite? Mir macht das Spaß. Atariks (Diskussion) 15:06, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Ich habe anfangs auch ein bisschen gebraucht, bis das alles immer so gepasst hat, wie ich das wollte. ;-) Ist Dir denn an den Stammbäumen etwas aufgefallen, was grundsätzlich überarbeitet werden müsste, oder willst Du sie einfach mal durchgehen und gegebenenfalls korrigieren? The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 16:59, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Zweiteres. Und Erfahrung sammeln. Einfach nur für den Fall, dass was ist. So wie bei Haus Bolton halt. Atariks (Diskussion) 20:19, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Alles klar. Bei manchen Stammbäumen müssen offenbar noch gestrichelte durch durchgezogene Linien ersetzt werden, so wie eben beim Stammbaum Hornwald geschehen. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 21:25, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Es wäre gut, wenn wir uns auf die Bedeutung von den Arten der Verbindungen einigen könnten. Durchgezogen=Ehe und Kinder daraus und gestrichelt=Liebschaft/Affäre und Bastarde. Weil das auf der Seite mit den Infos zu Stammbäumen etwas anders ist. Nach den Richtlinien müssten wir beinahe jeden Stammbaum verändern. Ich beziehe mich dabei auf den Punkt mit der Zusammenführung der Stammlinien von Mutter und Vater. ||Andere Idee wäre: Ehen, die zwischen Charakteren bestehen, die in den Büchern eine Rolle spielen, noch Leben oder während/kurz davor (ein oder zwei Jahre) gestorben sind = durchgezogen. Alle historischen Charaktere = gestrichelt (natürlich viel Arbeit, besonders bei den großen Häusern). Bastarde und Affären = Mischung 1, also gestrichelt zwischen den "Eltern" und durchgezogen zum Kind hin. ||Und noch eine Frage. Soll überall, wo einer der Ehepartner unbekannt ist, eine Verbindung zu einem "Unbekannt" eingefügt werden? ||So wäre es zumindest einheitlich. Momentan herrscht da teilweise ein ziemliches Durcheinander. Atariks (Diskussion) 23:08, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich geht beides, die überwiegende Anzahl der Stammbäume dürfte aber bei Ehepartnern die durchgezogene Linie haben, bei außerehelichen Verhältnissen eine gestrichelte. Der Leitfaden könnte dann dementsprechend bearbeitet werden. Oder wir machen es wie im Leitfaden, auch wenn ich das visuell weniger ansprechend finde. Auf jeden Fall sollte die Unterscheidung einzig und allein zwischen ehelich und nichtehelich liegen. Ich füge das "Unbekannt" ganz gerne ein, wenn ich darauf stoße, auch wenn ich es in einigen Fällen platzbedingt weglasse. Aber Du kannst es gerne überall dort ergänzen, wo Du darauf stößt. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 07:23, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Dann machen ich das so. Also bei Ehe durchgezogen und unehelich gestrichelt. Dann ändern wir lieber den Leitfaden. "Unbekannt" werde ich einfügen. Werde auf das Platzangebot achten. Atariks (Diskussion) 13:23, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Noch eine Frage an dich. Kannst du eigentlich alle Bearbeitungen sehen? Also auch die der Stammbäume? Die tauchen ja nicht in den Wiki Aktivitäten auf. Atariks (Diskussion) 13:53, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich sehe alles! ;-) Wenn Du unter "Letzte Aktivitäten" auf "Alle Aktivitäten ansehen" gehst, gelangst Du auf diese Seite hier. Da wird absolut alles angezeigt. Und bei den Stammbäumen am besten zwischen "Unbekannt" und "Unbekannte Gemahlin" unterscheiden, macht es noch eindeutiger. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 13:57, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Und natürlich "Unbekannter Gemahl". Ist bei unehelichen Beziehungen auch "Unbekannte Frau/Mann" in Ordnung?Atariks (Diskussion) 14:13, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Kannst Du gerne machen. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 14:18, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC)